


Allons-y!

by Kessie



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drabble for International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allons-y!

Sherlock couldn´t help but smile as he fished the screwdriver out of his pocket. The person behind him fussed with her doctor´s coat before she went and made sure his brown coat was sitting all right as well. 

"Ready Martha?“ he asked and a smile followed, while she tried to nick the sonic from him. 

It was tradition after all, because whoever had the device at the end of the day, wouldn´t have to pay for dinner. Maybe he even was in a mood to let her win today, he mused. He had time anyway as John thought he was visiting his mother. 

"Allons-y!“ he shouted and so the freak and the sergeant became doctor and companion. They had done so every year since Donovan had been gifted Dr. Who Convention tickets on her tenth birthday.

And no matter what, no criminal, no uttered insult or anything else could ever take this day from them. 

Because Whovians were friends forever.


End file.
